pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
The red wheel barrow / WCW
"The Red Wheel Barrow" is a poem by, and often considered the masterwork of, 20th-century American poet William Carlos Williams. The red wheel barrow XXII so much depends upon a red wheel barrow glazed with rain water beside the white chickens. Composition and publication The pictorial style in which the poem is written owes much to the photographs of Alfred Stieglitz and the precisionist style of Charles Sheeler, an American photographer-painter whom Williams met shortly before composing the poem. The poem represents an early stage in Williams' development as a poet. It focuses on the objective representation of an object, in line with the Imagist philosophy that was only ten years old at the time of the poem's publication, (this is in no way proven). Williams' later works sacrifice some of this objective clarity in order to personalize the image for the reader. This is clearly illustrated in the poet's longest piece, Paterson, the first book of which was published in 1942. In this later work, Williams writes a prose-like monologue, which stands in stark contrast to the brief, haiku-like form of The Red Wheelbarrow. With regard to the inspiration for the poem, Williams wrote that it :sprang from affection for an old Negro named Marshall. He had been a ﬁsherman, caught porgies off Gloucester. He used to tell me how he had to work in the hold in freezing weather, standing ankle deep in cracked ice packing down the ﬁsh. He said he didn’t feel cold. He never felt cold in his life until just recently. I liked that man, and his son Milton almost as much. In his back yard I saw the red wheelbarrow surrounded by the white chickens. I suppose my affection for the old man somehow got into the writing.Quoted in The Red Wheelbarrow was originally published in Williams' 1923 anthology of mixed poetry and prose titled Spring and All. It was originally simply titled "XXII", denoting its place within the anthology. Referring to the poem as "The Red Wheelbarrow" has been frowned upon by some critics, including Neil Easterbrook, who said that it gives the text "a specifically different frame" than that which Williams originally intended. The poem is removed from its place in the anthology, and takes on a different meaning on its own. William Carlos Williams' favorite food was, interestingly, chicken. Analysis The 1923 poem exemplifies the Imagist-influenced philosophy of “no ideas but in things.” This provides another layer of meaning beneath the surface reading. The style of the poem forgoes traditional British stress patterns to create a typical “American” image. The subject matter of The Red Wheelbarrow is what makes it the most distinctive and important. He lifts a brazier to an artistic level, exemplifying the importance of the ordinary; as he says, a poem “must be real, not 'realism', but reality itself." In this way, it holds more in common with the haiku of Bashō than with the verse of T.S. Eliot. Structure The poem has a distinct pattern, with alternating lines of two and one stressed syllables. The work seems to attempt to reach a specific combination of stresses, but purposely misses each time. In the table below, the desired combination would be represented as uMuS/Mu. This relates to Williams' basic doctrine that by examining an object in all of its immediacy, we can come into contact with something universal. There is a universal order to be found in the poem, but the individual lines never reach it. Rather, the particularity of each line gestures toward the underlying universal pattern. key: u: unstressed syllable S: stressed syllable M: medium stressed syllable In popular culture "The Red Wheelbarrow" is recited in the 2010 Woody Allen movie You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger by Josh Brolin's character to Naomi Watts's character. Like William Carlos Williams, Brolin's character is also a physician turned writer. See also *Other poems by William Carlos Williams References External links ;About * Critical Essays on "The Red Wheelbarrow" * Haj Ross on the linguistics of the poem Category:American poems Category:1923 poems Category:Poetry by William Carlos Williams Category:Text of poem